Oran Cambridge
Oran is an original character based in the RWBY-verse and created by WeissSchnee. He is a member of Team V.O.I.D. Appearance Oran is a handsome young man. He is tall and athletically built. He has orange hair which is almost always untidy (because according to Oran, ladies like it better that way), lightly tanned skin and gray eyes. He typically wear upscale clothing and is usually seen wearing: - An orange coat (usually worn open) with black detailing and coat tails - Black pants with several orange belts and detailing - Heavy black boots with orange strap buckles Personality Oran is flamboyant and dramatic, and has been known to be a little egotistical at times. He is also quite charming, though the bumbling side of his personality has lead him to be, at least thus far, unlucky in love. Raised by very rich parents in an upper class household, Oran is well mannered and has been privately tutored in ettiquette. Despite all of this, he tends to be very naive in certain situations. Oran is quite brave, passionate and adventurouse, though of course he is also stubborn and impulsive. History Oran was born into a very wealthy family, and as such, this meant much of his life was planned out for him from day one. He was given everything he ever wanted, but there were always strict conditions attached. Oran recieved the best tutoring money could buy. However, as time passed and as he got older, Oran grew restless and frustrated by his lack of freedom. Acts of rebellion soon brought things between he and his parents to a head. They had a terrible argument which resulted in Oran running away for several months. During this time, Oran became friends with V- Viola, Inari Tsukiakari and Damara Polzin. However, when the group was forced to disband and scatter, Oran was forced to return home. Thought things were still tentative with his parents, Oran asked them to allow him to attend Beacon Academy. They agreed, but on the provision that after his four years were up, that he would join his father and work along side him at the family business. Oran, frustrated, agreed . . . but he has no intention of following through on the agreement. Combat In combat, Oran uses a CDR (Cleaver Dust Rifle) called Cinder Breaker. Aura Oran’s Aura is orange in colour and allows him to heal small injuries and in some cases, even deflect attacks. Due to his tendency to rush into battle regardless of the odds against him, this is extremely useful. Semblance Oran’s semblance is an ability he calls Gravitation. This ability allows him to affect the gravity around him, as well as the gravitational fields of objects (both organic and non organic). The larger the object, the more energy it takes to affect. Oran’s eyes turn orange when using his Semblance. Image Gallery IMG_0673.JPG Oran.jpg|Commission of Oran done by- http://roosterteeth.com/roguespider CinderBreaker.jpg|Cinder Breaker Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Team V.O.I.D Category:Male Category:3rd Gen Category:User works